Recuperando lo perdido
by Hikari And Akira
Summary: El cumpleaños de la princesa de Fiore sera en 2 dias, todos los gremios han sido invitados, pero claro que hay reglas, y una de esas es ir con pareja y esta debe ser de otro gremio, las chicas fueron invitadas por chicos de otros gremios esto hara que los chicos desarrollen sus celos y se den cuenta de lo que estan a punto de perder, para esto estos 6 chicos armaran un gran lio.
1. Presentacion

Presentación

AKIRA: Konichiwa¡, Hikari saluda.

HIKARI: Emmm hola?

AKIRA: Recuerden que esto es solo una presentación, como dice en nuestro perfil yo soy Camila, tengo 12 años y amo el NALU.

HIKARI: Mi nombre es…espera cual es mi nombre?¡

AKIRA: Su nombre es Emily- Ya me acorde es EMILY- ella es mi mejor amiga, es muy tsundere y enojona al máximo, pero es muy buena cuando la llegas a conocer.

HIKARI: Tch.

AKIRA: Nos vemos en el primer capitulo de….Recuperar lo perdido (titulado por Akira-chan y rechazado por Hikari-san la cual al final no le quedo mas que aceptar ya que tiene una pésima memoria)

HIKARI: Bien adiós

*SE DESPIDEN* Byeee¡


	2. Chapter 1

Chapther 1

En el gremio más escandaloso y problemático de todo Fiore se encontraban todos escuchando un nuevo aviso….

Maestro: Como dije, estamos invitados al baile en honor al

Cumpleaños de la princesa de Fiore.

Todos: AYE ¡- gritaron felices.

Maestro: Aquí van las reglas

Todos: Buuu- se desanimaron.

Maestro: 1: Todos deben ir con pareja pero esta obligatoriamente debe ser de otro gremio y debe ser el chico el que invite, 2: Ir elegantes y 3: ES LA MAS IMPORTANTE DE TODAS, PRESTEN ATENCION NATSU, ERZA, GRAY, ELFMAN, LAXUS, GAJEEL, LEVY, LUCY, TODOS ¡….*minuto de tensión*….No destruyan el palacio- a todos se les cayó una gotita estilo anime.

Ya pasado al menos 2 horas, la dulce demonio Mirajane se encontraba en la entrada del gremio con miles de cartas en su mano.

Mirajane: Chicas el correo!

Todas hicieron fila para recibir su carta

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucy:

_De: Sting Eucliffe (Gremio Sabertooth)_

_Para: Lucy Heartfilia (Gremio Fairy Tail)_

_Invitación al baile de cumpleaños de la princesa de Fiore_

_Por favor confirmar lo más pronto posible…._

_Atte: Sting._

_PD: Atte: Sting… Y LECTOR._

Lucy Pov: Sting que él no lucho contra Natsu en los Juegos Mágicos?, bueno iré aunque hubiera sido lindo si se pudiera ir con alguien del mismo gremio asi podría a ver ido con Natsu…

Juvia:

_De: Lyon Bastia (Gremio Lamia Scale)_

_Para: Juvia Loxar (Gremio Fairy Tail)_

_Querida Juvia-chan me harías el honor de ser mi espos-digo mi pareja para el baile?_

_Espero tu respuesta Juvia-chan_

_Atte: Lyon Bastia._

Juvia Pov: L-Lyon-sama?, bueno Gray-sama no se molestara si Juvia va con él, de hecho me diría que haga lo que quiera-comenzó a deprimirse- pero NO juvia ira con Lyon-sama ya que Gray-sama ya rechazo a Juvia-recordó cuando Gray le dijo que diría NO a las cosas que no le gusten y una de esas era ella-Lyon-sama ….Juvia ira….

Erza:

_De: Tu único amor….Ichiya (Gremio Blue Pegasus)_

_Para: Erza Scarlet_

_Querida Erza déjame decirte que tu perfum es asombroso y- _

ERZA: RECHAZO ¡

Erza Pov: Ni siquiera la termine de leer y ya la bote a la basura de solo pensarlo me da escalofríos, pero porque no me habrá invitado "el" se supone que ahora que su gremio fue perdonado pueden asistir a eventos como este y aun asi el…

Levy:

_De: Rogue Cheney (Gremio Sabertooth) _

_Para: Levy McGarden (Gremio Fairy Tail)_

_Invitación al baile en honor al cumpleaños de la princesa de Fiore._

_Por favor confirmar lo más pronto posible._

_Atte: Rogue._

Levy Pov: Eh?...Rogue, oh ya recuerdo el estuvo en la batalla de Natsu y Gajeel, supongo que ire además el tonto de Gajeel nunca me deja estar cerca a el y se burla de mi diciéndome enana que le pasa a ese tipo-suspiro enfadada.

Y asi mas chicas recibieron también cartas y todas terminaron aceptando.

Erza: ATENCION¡-todos se reunieron alrededor de Erza como soldaditos-ATENCION TODAS LAS CHICAS¡-fue mas expecifica y todos los hombres se aejaron-AHORA SI…. E-etto como decirlo hoy hare una pijamada en Fairy Hills y todas están invitadas-dijo esta con ojitos de estrellita en forma chibi-todas aceptaron y se reuniron mas después en Fairy Hills.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todas estaban reian divertidas en la pijamada de Erza, pero eso no es lo mas importante aquí ya que todos, si absolutamente todos los chicos se encontraban espiando por las ventanas a las chicas…

Natsu: Hielito? Que haces aquí?-susurro Natsu.

Gray: Eso debería preguntar yo¡-grito en forma de susurro Gray.¿

Elfman: El es un OTOKO¡-dijo este.

Gajeel: Que carajos hacen todos aca?

Jellal: Crei que seria el único.

Natsu: eh?, Jellal que haces aquí?

Jellal: E-Eso no importa

Gray: Solo cállense o nos descubrirán-los silencio este.

Pasa un rato y cada uno estaba tirado en el suelo con un aura deprimida…

_NATSU: L-LUCY DIJO QUE P-POSIBLEMENTE SALDRIA CON STING ¡…_

_GRAY: J-JUVIA LE DARA UNA OPORTUNIDAD AL IMBECIL DE LYON¡_

_JELLAL: E-ERZA ESTA ENAMORADA DE A-ALGUIEN¡ QUIEN MIERDA ES ESE¡ ( N.A : akira: kyaa aun no se da cuenta- hikari: que idiota)_

_ROMEO: W-WENDY ACEPTO TENER UNA CITA CON E-EVE¡_

_GAJEEL: L-LA ENANA ENCUENTRA LINDO AL TIPO EMO CON EL QUE PELIE¡_

_HAPPY: CHARLE ME ESTA ENGAÑANDO CON LECTOR DEBO HACER ALGO RAPIDO¡_

Todos: de hecho solo lo acompañara al baile.

Happy: eso es muy importante para mi¡, lo desafiare a una batalla¡, nose ustedes pero yo EL GRAN HAPPY….NO PERMITIRE

Gray: Que otro

Natsu: se lleve

Gajeel: a mi

Jellal: chica¡….

Romeo: yo solo sere directo y confesare mis sentimientos

Gajeel: eso no ayuda mocoso¡, lucha por tu mujer¡

Natsu: Ese es el espíritu¡

Romeo: Emm….supongo que esta bien.

HAPPY: CHICOS A RECUPERAR LO PERDIDO¡

TODOS: AYE, SIR¡

Ok todo iba bien excepto que esta vez gritaron muy fuerte, lo suficiente para ser oídos por Erza y las demás .

HAPPY: Saben conseguiremos a nuestras chicas pero antes…CORRAMOS DE ERZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡

TODOS: AYE SIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR¡-decian escapando del lugar.

**Akira: Kyaa¡, Hikari me gusto cuando continuamos?**

**Hikari: mañana subiéremos el prox capitulo.**

**Akira: HAI¡, espero les alla gustado me esforze mucho para esto.**

**Hikari: COF COF-**

**Akira: Digo NOS esforzamos mucho para esto, somos principiantes pero espero les haya gustado, nos despedimos ya que si no nuestras madres nos mataran por no haber echo la tarea¡**

**Hikari: Tch, apurate ya¡**

**Akira: Bye Bye nos leemos mañana¡**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapther 2

Y asi llego el dia en el que se festejaría el baile, pero antes de la noche por el dia se debía….

NATSU: Recuperar a mi Luce.

LUCY: Ir de compras!

Asi es…

Wendy: Charle, mira este vestido-decía la pequeña Wendy llamando la atención de la felina.

Charle: Es lindo pero es una talla muy grande, buscare otra para ti.

Erza: Alguien ya pensó en donde comprar los zapatos?

Lucy: Eso es lo más importante para Levy-chan si no se ve muy alta no podrá besar a Rogue!-exclamo la rubia sacando una gotita por la sien de todas.

Juvia: Ummm que color le gustara a Lyon-sama?, Azul o negro?-Decía la peli azul comparando 2 vestidos pero los soltó en cuanto todas la llevaron a la fuerza a otra tienda.

Levy: Que esperan chicas sigamos buscando!

Todas: Aye!

Sin duda estas magas no pararían hasta encontrar lo adecuado.

Por otro lado…

Gray: No creo que quemar a Sting hara que Lucy se quede contigo- dijo Gray al cual le resbalaba una gotita estilo anime.

Romeo: Natsu-nii no es mejor que te confieses y ya?

Gajeel: Mocoso no seas tan romántico solo dile a tu chica que no se acerque a otro hombre y ya.

Jellal: No creo que eso funcione -.-

Happy: No se preocupen señores, Míster Happy tiene una idea!

Erza: Listo, solo nos falta maquillaje, collares, aretes, pulseras, y toda esta lista de cosas-dejo caer una hoja que recorrió casi toda Magnolia (N.A: Hikari: asi es Akira cuando va de compras -.-)

Levy: Bien empecemos- en eso miro hacia atrás y vio que un grupo de personas se acercaban a gran velocidad.

Lucy: Nose si soy la única pero….esas no son…magas de otros gremios?

Yukino: L-Lucy-sama….Q-que alivio….dios que cansada estoy-decía apenas la maga por la agitación.

Lucy: Oh que hacen todas por aca?

Chelia: Vinimos de compras.

Kagura: Y las vimos asi que pasábamos a saludar.

Ultear: Por cierto Gray esta por aquí?-al escuchar Gray Juvia puso orejas a la conversación.

Erza: debe estar en el gremio, para que lo necesitas?

Ultear: Pues quede en ir al baile con el y quería avisarle que no llegue tarde y que no se olvide de llevar puesta la ropa -.-

Erza: Ya vero yo le avisare no te preocupes.

_Juvia: Con que Ultear-san ira con Gray-sama._

Meredy: Con quien iras Juvia-san?

Juvia: Eh? Meredy!-se lanzo a los brazos de esta-ire con Lyon-sama y tú?

Meredy: Con Gajeel- en eso esta vez fue Levy la que puso sus oídos bien clavados en la conversación.

Lucy: Y tu Yukino?

Yukino: Natsu-sama.

Lucy: Natsu….sama?..._No se porque pero los estaré vigilando._

Wendy: Chelia con quien iras?

Chelia: Oh con Romeo.

_Wendy: Romeo-kun ¬.¬ Chelia-san estas en problemas_

Erza: Kagura?-dijo está esperando respuesta de ella pero esta en cambio se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado.

Kagura: J-Jellal.

_Erza: Q-Que….N-No es que este molesta pero…la matare!_

Yukino: Bueno n-nos tenemos que ir, n-nn-n-nos vemos luego-decia esta temblando pues ver a todas las chicas de Fairy tail con un aura negra daba en verdad mucho miedo.

Happy: Atención chicos he aquí el mejor plan del mundo-dijo el felino señalando una pizarra con dibujitos.

Gajeel: Y que mierda es eso?

Happy: El mejor plan para recuperar a las chicas.

Happy: presten atención.

PASO 1: Conseguir ropa de chica.

Jellal: Y para que eso?

PASO 2: Cada uno debe ponerse ropa de chica y hacerse pasar por una en el baile.

Gray: ¡Quieres transvestirnos!

PASO 3: Seducir al chico que este con tu chica.

Romeo: Seducir?

PASO 4: Usa tus encantos y enamóralo y asi el dejara a tu dama.

Gajeel: PERO QUE CARAJO GATO!?

PASO 5: Cuando ella este sola acércate (no te olvides de quitarte la ropa de mujer) e invítala a bailar y listo ella estará en tus manos.

Natsu: Buena idea Happy!

TODOS: ENCERIO?! O.O!

Happy: Aye!

Por otro lado…

Erza: Y bien chicas se sienten mejor?

Lucy: Al menos yo si.

Levy: Yo también.

Wendy: todas estamos de acuerdo.

Juvia: Si!

Y es que todas quisieron desquitarse con algo ya que estaban más celosas que Juvia al ver a 20 rivales de amor cerca a su Gray-sama, por ello golpearon a cada chico que pasaba por su lado.

Si asi es el mejor plan para quitar los celos.

Jellal: espera en verdad piensas hacer esto?

Natsu: Claro parece un plan divertido.

Natsu: Yosh!, llegamos les presento mi casa.

Gajeel: No mientas Salamander esta es la casa de la coneja.

Natsu: Bueno, en fin ella de seguro tiene muchos vestidos.

Asi se pasaron buscando por toda la habitación y encontraron muchas cosas.

Gajeel: Con que la coneja usa de este tipo-decía este cogiendo unas bragas-_ Se parecen a las de Levy._

Gray: Oe!, busquen los vestidos y dejen de ver es- déjame ver!

Romeo: -.-

Happy: Tengo los vestidos ahora vámonos antes de que llegue.

Natsu: Aye!

En el gremio…

Erza: uff estoy tan cansada.

Lucy: Yo igual.

En eso pasan 5 chicos a máxima velocidad directo al baño cosa que todos ignoraron menos la astuta Mirajane.

Esta se dirigió a los baños y se llevo la sorpresa de ver a 5 chicos incluyendo a Happy maquillándose.

Mirajane: Chicos no me digan que….-comenzo a imaginarse otras cosas.

Gray: N-No es lo que crees mira-san.

Romeo: acabo de recordar que tengo algo importante que hacer nos vemos.

Mirajane: Oh no señores, ustedes de acá no se van hasta que me digan que está pasando-todos comenzaron a sudar frio pues Mirajane no los dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

**Hikari: Y….Fin.**

**Akira: Lamentamos mucho la demora verán nuestra computadora se malogro y no servia y en todo este tiempo que no escribíamos ahorramos mucho dinero y nos compramos una nueva, lamentamos los errores ortográficos como los signos de exclamación es debido a que en nuestra antigua computadora los teclados estaban algo malos y solo podían escribir asi, pedimos disculpas por la demora pero aquí esta el cap 2 esperamos les halla gustado mañana subiremos el próximo sin falta.**

**Hikari: Nos vemos.**

**Akira. Bye bye.**


End file.
